


Haste makes waste

by SilentWhispering



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RH Fluff Friday, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWhispering/pseuds/SilentWhispering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This One Shot is supposed to be part of a ReiGisa fanfiction I plan on writing.</p><p>It's set one year after the graduation of our beloved senpais and Haruka, Makoto, Rei and Rin gather up to surprise Nagisa on his 18th birthday.</p><p>At least they want to, but Haruka has other things in mind...<br/>hrhr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haste makes waste

 

"I'm home!" Rin said, a bit worn out by his eight-hour flight from Sydney.

"Welcome back," Haruka answered, having a tense expression on his face.

Haru and Makoto had returned from Tokyo the evening before; Makoto had stayed at his parents house and Haru's returned to his grandmas place, which he kind of owned now for his parents were never in Iwatobi anyway.

"What is it? I'm punctual..." Rin told him, a deep furrow building up between his eyes.

But Haru turned away without any further ado.

"I'm getting ready. Wait here," he said and vanished upstairs.

_What's with that guy?!_

Rin sighed, defeated.

Rin definitely had imagined their reunion after three long months of abstinence at least a bit more affectionate.

"Alright..." he mumbled. "But hurry, please. Makoto and Rei are waiting!" he exclaimed.

Rin firstly remained in the entrance hall for about five minutes.

But after Haru didn't show up again he decided to have himself some green tea and went to the kitchen.

"Haru?" he called his boyfriend again.

"Almost ready!" Haruka called back from upstairs.

_Jeez. What is he doing?! He knew exactly at what time I'd arrive here..._

Rin became more and more impatient. And being impatient made him angry...

Rin took a deep breath.

_I better check on him. Haru sometimes has the weirdest of ideas..._

Rin stood up and paused at the bottom of the stairs that led to the first floor.

"Haru? I'm coming upstairs," he shouted and started to walk.

Haruka didn't answer.

_Jeez. Hopefully he's not sitting in the bathtub or some weird shit._

At the top of the staircase he took a look around but his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Hm..."

Rin first checked the bathroom, but Haru wasn't there.

_Okaaay. Then maybe in his bedroom?_

Rin walked over to Harus former room and peeked inside. Harus futon was spread on the floor.

"Haru? Come on. Now it's really getting ridiculous..." Rin complained, becoming frustrated.

He winced at the sudden loud sound of the door closing.

_What the-_

He froze as two arms quickly entangled him in a tight embrace.

"Haru... what's all this fuss about?" Rin sighed, irritated.

The other mans hot breath against his neck made a shiver go down his spine.

Rin allowed himself to savor this pleasant feeling for a bit longer before he loosened Harus grip and turned around to face him.

"W-Why are you naked, Haru?! We have to-" Rin stuttered, face blushing uncontrollably.

Haru shushed him by laying two of his fingers over his mouth.

"It's alright. You don't have to act coy, Rin." Haru answered, eyes all sparkly.

"WHAT?! I'm not shy or embarrassed or anything. I just don't like to keep everyone waiting..."

Rin knew that when he touched Haruka now there would be no holding back.

"So what do you expect me do to now. With you all naked, currying favor with me."

_That bastard. He'd planned it all along..._

Haru took a long and contemplative look at his boyfriend.

"If you really don't wanna do it now, I can-" Haru offered and started to walk away.

"No." Haru was stopped by Rin gripping his wrist tightly.

When Haru faced Rin his gaze was lowered, the tips of his ears a burning red.

A soft and knowing smile appeared on Harukas face.

"But we really have to hurry!" Rin demanded, still touched by the sudden romantic and sexy attempt his boyfriend had planned for him.

"That's the reason why I already took my clothes off..." Haru deadpanned.

 _That guy's driving me crazy, literally,_ Rin thought amused, shaking his head.

His thoughts were interrupted by Haruka cupping his face tenderly.

Someday he'd totally get lost in those deep blue orbs of his.

"Don't worry. I told Makoto that we're gonna pick him up right after you've arrived," Haruka told Rin reassuringly.

"Huh, but I arrived like half an hour ago-" Rin said but had to pause at Harukas unfamiliar facial expression.

A sudden fit of mischief glittered in Harukas eyes.

"We know, but he doesn't."

"Ah," Rin replied, astonished.

 _You're one sexy sneaky bastard, Haru._ Rin thought proudly.

Before he could even think about stripping off his shirt Haruka had unbuttoned his jeans already.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Haru being kinda kinky and his really dry humor ^^
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it a bit!  
> And if you did please leave kudos for me <3
> 
> Sil~


End file.
